User blog:Dragonsphere4u/Castifer Starks Genelogy On Mothers Side-Part 4
Aunt: Lyssa Arryn nee’ Tully Lady Lysa Arryn,[3][4][5] also known as Lysa Tully,[6] is a member of House Tully. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun and his wife, Lady Minisa Whent, and wife of Lord Jon Arryn, the Lord of the Eyrie and Hand of the King to King Robert I Baratheon. Since her husband's death, she is the Lady Regent of the Vale of Arryn. In the television adaptation [https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Game_of_Thrones Game of Thrones], she is played by Kate Dickie. As an overview of her early life, she enjoyed french kissing Petyr Baelish (Littlfinger). Yet long story short, she married Jon Arryn of the Vale, at the House of Arryn in the Eerye. Baeering childrn must have been hard in those times, and not as prosperous as Catlyn Stark. they were fortunate to have at least 1 son, Robert Arryn. But he was born weak and sickly, possibly due to an iron deficiency, or some other birth defect. His imune system was so weak, that his nose seem to run when ever he caught a cold. And he would get the shakes, to anything that disturbed him, or caused him some sort of negative experience. Lyssa Arryn is the younger sister to Catelyn Stark, and older sister to Edmure Tully. She had 2 other brothers older than her, but due to limited geneology records not being cared for back in those days, there names are unknown; just that they existed. As to what ever became of them, is uncertain, or never documented. She tried her best to be a good mother, and often times, rather than wein her son, she was still breast feeding her son at the age of 10. Though her older sister Catelyn, foresaw this as quite unheard of, and possibly, Robert Arryn was not as strong spiritually, to be weined as most chidlren would be, is th reason he was still breast feeding. She was living at the Red Keep with her husband, Jon Arryn, when the long war, Roberts Rebellion had ended, and after a shorter war, the Greyjoy Rebellion, ended as quickly as it began. But when her husband, Jon Arryn died mysteriously, Lyssa Arryn who had discovered behind a mesh screen like wall, her husbnad laying across a type of couch, with Queen Cersei standing over him, she immediately packed up everything, gathering up their son, and instructed her trusted knights to finish packing, and call their banners, while under escort, fleeing back to the Eerye for safety. She sent a special puzzle box, to her older sister, Catelyn Stark and her husband, Lord Eddard Stark, to warn them of the dangers to come, and what she suspected happened to her husband. All because her husband suspected the legitamcy of the 3 children by King Robert I Baratheon, and his wife & queen, Cersei Lannister, and the possibility of being cleansed of a true heir to the Iron Throne Of Swords. Had Lyssa Arryn remained a little while longer, she would have learned of another true born Baratheon, between King Robert I and Queen Cersei. In any case, when Petyr Baelish arrives much later on, with Sansa Stark, under the guise that, Sansa is a bastard born daughter of Littlefinger, she marries Lord Baelish. Yet Littlefinger, was a bit foolish when kissing Sansa, as Lady Lyssa Arryn caught this. When he wasnt present, she tried to throw Sansa Stark through the Moon Door, so she could fly down to her death. Yet Petyr stopped this in time, and in the end, it was Lady Lyssa Arryn who went through the Moon Door, flying down to her death. To prevent anyone of suspecting Lord Baelish of killing Lady Lyssa, he blamed the whole affari on a singer, who then was taken into custody, and put into a Sky Cell. ~By; Wiki Of Fire & Ice, & My overview of 'Truth Be Told' summary. Category:Blog posts